Computer instructions which involve performance of an operation on a pair of operands are presently termed "dyadic" type instructions. The operands may originate from computer memory, registers or the instruction itself. A dyadic instruction which calls for writing the operation result into memory, at a memory location at which one of the instruction operands originated, is presently designated "type 1 dyadic".
The present invention involves recognition that the memory writing operation of a type 1 dyadic instruction is unnecessary when the execution result does not differ from the operand originally fetched from the memory location designated to be written, and that processing efficiency could be improved by eliminating the writing action in such circumstances.